jetmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ep. 40: It's an Order! Change the Squadron
is the fortieth episode of Choujin Sentai Jetman. It is the first of a two-part story involving the battle against Meteor BEM as well as a new rival group of Skyforce warriors: the Neo-Jetman. Synopsis When Radiguet creates a new Bio-Dimension Beast that sucks away the Birdonic Wave power of the Jetman, they suddenly become replaced by a new squadron unaffected by its power! Plot On the Vylock, Tranza continues to attack and punish Radiguet for believing that his fellow general is planning something behind his back; but stops when he states he can easily guess what Radiguet is thinking, but warns him that if he wants to live long, he should stop with his rebellious attitude as he kicks the general down again. Maria asks why Radiguet why he defies Tranza; but Radiguet asks Maria if she's just going to do as she's told and that he refuses, desiring Tranza kneels before him. He tells Maria and Gray that he needs them now more than ever and she should lend him their power, which they nod towards. Checking the sensor on the ship, Radiguet discovers a meteor 205,000 light years from Earth, stating that it is "the way to defeat the Jetman". In Sky Camp, the sensors pick up a strong energy reading but discover that it's from space as Odagari tracks down where it is. The meteor approaches the planet by way of the combined force of Radiguet, Maria and Gray attracting it; Maria tells him that with how far away the meteor is, what they're doing now is the maximum of what they're able to do together. The Jetmen approach with Ryu telling them to block the energy transmission as he shoots from the Jet Bouncer's guns as Gray leaps to stop them and shoots at them. The team quickly transforms and Ryu slices Gray with the Bringer Sword, but he knocks him away before quickly defeating the males; Kaori and Ako shoot him with the Bird Blaster distracting Gray long enough to reach Radiguet and Maria. Maria challenges the female Jetmen, deflecting them back at Radiguet continues to summon the meteor to Earth with all of his power until he falls off the quarry stopping the beam; Maria and Gray join him only to face Raita's Rock Drop smashing them down and Ryu shooting with the Bird Blaster. But as they fall, the meteor finally falls to Earth, plowing through the Jetmen before crashing; Maria informs Radiguet as he crawls to it with a Bio-Dimension Bug in hand threatening to send them to hell with the "Hell Messenger". Ryu tells the team to not let him reach the meteor but Gray and Maria protect Radiguet to accomplish the fusion before he falls from the pain of his injuries, creating "Meteor BEM". The Bio-Dimensional Beast marches past the Vyram generals as the Jetman attack it, but are unable to harm it with their attack as it blasts a massive beam that makes them lose their energy. Radiguet laughs as the Jetmen feel weakness from the blast and Odagari shows surprise at the situation. The team barely gets up and decides to attack with the Beak Smashers but the attacks do nothing; while the Smash Bomber is set up only for the team to be attacked before they can fire, forcing them to change back. Odagari scans the team and realizes something, forcing the Jetmen to retreat due to Meteor BEM's body being made of Anti-Birdonic Metal the team staggers up and stumble to escape as Radiguet laughs stating that Meteor BEM can neutralize the Birdonic Waves in their bodies while breathing fire breath preventing them from moving too far without being hurt. The Commander pleads at the team to get out, but is stopped when a mysterious official enters into the command room. The Jetman continue flailing as Gray remarks they're like birds without wings and Maria states the Jetman will die while Radiguet yells at Tranza that they'll defeat Jetman and the Earth will belong to the Vyram trio. Commanding Meteor BEM to finish them off, the alien Bio-Dimensional Beast marches towards the Jetmen before another squadron appears: they're dressed completely in black wearing helmets with lift-up masks with the same bird symbols as the Jetman! When Ryu asks who they are, their leader states the five are in the way and to return to base as another tells them to take a nap. The five black warriors attack Meteor BEM with a sword, a sickle, boomerang, gun and glove attacks before Meteor BEM tries to attack once again, only to fail as the new warriors resist the Anti-Birdonic Energy! The team sends down their cannon and shoot at Meteor BEM, forcing it back into water as the combination of heat and cold make the meteor core crack, making Radiguet tell the creature to retreat. In Sky Camp, the male soldier stops a watch stating it took his warriors 1 minute, 29 seconds to defeat Meteor BEM, which he states is fine as he tells the new warriors to meet at the base in 10 minutes. Back in the Vylock, Maria shows surprise that the Jetmen have strong allies while Radiguet makes sure Meteor BEM is in working condition with his body cooled again, threatening that he'll defeat all Jetmen if they show up again, as Tranza snickers. Within Sky Camp, the new soldiers, known as the Neo Jetman, salute their leader as he tells them to stand down. The team find about the "Neo-Jetman Plan"; as the leader complains about how the original Jetman plan failed due to being "handed over to civilians" to fight, confusing Raita on how they are perceived by Skyforce. He continues that with the success of their unit in analyzing and synthesizing Birdonic Waves, this new team are the "official Jetman", stating it as he removes a cigarette from Gai's mouth. Ryu shows surprise they can deflect the Anti-Birdonic Waves; the leader states their team has "Birdonic Reactors" which prevent them from running out of Birdonic Wave energy; but when inferring that the original Jetman don't, Gai becomes angered; Ryu offers to work together to protect Earth, but the leader asks about Odagari's research, where they find out that Anti-Birdonic Metal only exists in space and that it's existence was unconfirmed until now, thus it will take time to analyze. However the male leader states he has authorization from Skyforce's leaders to take over the Sky Camp base and that the original Jetman and Odagari will now follow his orders before dismissing the team. The Neo-Jetman rudely walk pass the originals as Ryu wonders how this happened to Odagari. In the gym, Gai and Raita complain about how they're being replaced and doing fine prior to the Neo-Jetman's arrival; while Ako jokes that the commander has such a mean face from this and Kaori got goosebumps seeing this. Ryu tells them to not talk like this but Gai asks if he's mad they're taking over the base; everyone tells Ryu they should protest but the leader states to think of Odagari and that she'd suffer the most if they did something at this point. However at this point, the Neo-Jetman appear with J2 stating it's sad to see weak humans training; Kaori asks them to join them as she, Ako and Raita role a heavy weight towards them which is brought and lifted by the female J4. But the rivalry ends quickly as Meteor BEM is attacking the city in it's giant form, ripping the Earth open and making people panic in the streets. Odagari tells the Jetman to head out but the male commander tells her that he gives the orders and she isn't needed, frustrating the team as he tells the Neo-Jetman to take the Jet Machines to defeat the enemy. Ryu complains they can't take the Jet Machines and Odagari adds they aren't trained to fly them, but the commander states the team has done simulations; with Ryu adding this isn't the same even as the commander states no one goes against his orders at the base. Using the Jet Machines, the Neo-Jetman enter battle as the team uses individual attacks before the male commander orders them to combine into Jet Icarus. They throw the Jet Daggers at Meteor BEM and Icarus Crusher but it keeps waking forwards. Using the Birdonic Saber, they slash at it but break their sword against it's body, shocking everyone as the Bio-Dimensional Beast attacks back and crushes the team with ease, slicing off an arm before kicking Jet Icarus to the ground. Radiguet and Maria flaunt their success against the Neo-Jetman while claiming the real Jetman will be next. While the Commander yells at the Neo-Jetman for their failures, Odagari pushes a button in the base to allow the original Jetman to leave; but the commander stops her as she yells that he's going to watch his team die. Odagari yells at them to return, but the male commander states that he can have the Neo-Jetman replaced at any time and this team is no place for losers. The original Jetman shows anger as Ryu confronts the male commander, punching him down while stating that human lives are precious and he has no right to command a team as Odagari once again pushes the button to allow the original Jetman to run out. Meteor BEM tosses around Jet Icarus before using it's fire breath to further push it back as it falls to the ground defeated. However without warning, the original Jetman appear in Jet Garuda, striking Meteor BEM with the Boost Kicker while showing concern for the Neo-Jetman before the Bio-Dimensional Beast fires a beam striking the mech forcing them to untransform again. It keeps firing at Jet Garuda, making the Jetman angry enough to use their Cross Changer again; only they can no longer change, shocking them. In the Vylock, Radiguet, Maria and Gray celebrate their victory as Tranza tells them to smile as they can, even as Meteor BEM continues their assault on both teams. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * Supreme Commander Akira Ichijo: * J1/Neo Jetman 1: * J2/Neo Jetman 2: * J3/Neo Jetman 3: * J4/Neo Jetman 4: * J5/Neo Jetman 5: Songs *'OP': Choujin Sentai Jetman *'ED': Kokoro wa Tamago Notes *'Ending': The second Vyram shot changes from an equal shot of Radiguet, Tran and Gray to a distant shot of Gray and Radiguet with Tranza turning towards the camera up front. DVD releases *''Choujin Sentai Jetman'' Volume 4 features episodes 31-41.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/jetman.html *The complete Jetman series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on September 25, 2018. References Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Ranger Episode